


winter cheer

by sweetwatersong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Team Feels, Team as Family, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetwatersong/pseuds/sweetwatersong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skates, s'mores, and an afternoon spent with friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	winter cheer

"Sometimes you have to wonder who the fuck first thought, "Let’s strap knives to our feet and go running across a lake."" Clint knelt on the edge of the ice, calloused fingers to tighten the laces on his skates. Natasha, neatly tying her own into practiced bows, raised an eyebrow.

"Probably someone like you."

While he looked up at her with a grin, admitting she was probably right, Natasha glanced over at Bruce.

"You got it, Doc?" Her voice was warm as he stared at the ice, one broad hand wrapped around the nearest sapling.

"We'll see," he told her, uneasy in the curled corner of his mouth. She rose to her feet, slipping gracefully onto the frozen lake, and held out a slender hand.

"Let me help you."

He looked from her pale fingers to the slight smile on her lips, and, after another moment’s hesitation, gingerly put his free hand in hers. Behind them Clint found his own feet and started out on the thick ice, nearly colliding with Stark in the process - “Sorry-” “Don’t apologize when you did it on purpose, seriously, like I don’t know you well enough by now-” - as Natasha gently led Bruce forward, stopping every few seconds so he could regain his balance.

Steve, tending the small fire on the lake's shore, watched them go with unabashed amusement. He added more tinder as the skaters tested the gleaming expanse, finding comfort and reassurance in the heat that washed over his face from the flames. After a few minutes crunching snow heralded Thor’s return; the Asgardian set down his load of branches and what looked suspiciously like several small trees down before settling onto the log beside Steve.

"Are you well?" He asked, turning his sharp blue gaze from the skaters to the soldier. There was a knowing quality to it that told Steve he wasn’t asking after his health alone, and Steve wondered again how much Thor knew of ice and darkness and the terrible sensation of being alone.

"I’m good," he replied honestly, and found he could meet the unconvinced god’s eyes with honesty. "Really, I am. You should go out with them."

After a heartbeat Thor smiled in return, his concern easing into merriment.

"Perhaps later, when they have fully tested the surface. I could fly out, 'tis true, but taking a dip in a winter lake is not something I would wish to try."

"Wouldn’t recommend it," Steve replied wryly, and exchanged grins with Thor. "Anyway, once everyone's gotten chilled, we can break out the hot cocoa and s’mores. Trust me, you’re going to love them."

"Aye, I believe I will," Thor told him warmly, clapping his hand on Steve’s shoulder. "And so I look forward to this great event! Tell me, what else do Midgardians do in the winter?"

"Well," he began, and the afternoon passed with snow and cheer and the laughter of friends, gathered together under a deep blue sky by the warmth of a fire.


End file.
